everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn O'Kane
Quinn O’Kane, commonly referred to as O’Kane by a lot of people, is a 2015 introduced OC. He is the son of Teig O’Kane from the story Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse, written by Douglas Hyde. He's a caring person with a soft spot for animals and holds his friends close to his heart. Although he is a Rebel now, he was originally a Neutral in the Royal-Rebel conflict. ''Character 'Personality' O'Kane is one of the most giving and self-sacrificing people you will ever meet. He gives up everything if it means the happiness of others, and loves seeing people laugh and smile, even if he's not. He desires to do what's best for everyone else. He's a Rebel purely because he thinks everyone should get to decide what they do for themselves. If others are happy, then he's happy. Often he jokes around or compliments people because he enjoys seeing people feel good about themselves. He gives off a very outgoing nature, and truthfully, he is extremely extroverted, and being with people is his favorite thing to do. Even though this is the case, due to his quite secluded childhood, it seems he lacks some of the necessary social skills, and seems to go too far sometimes - he has offended people before, most notably Obsidian. His lack of experience in social situations is slowly being remedied as he makes more friends at Ever After High. Even though he makes mistakes, he's always willing to try and be better because he doesn't enjoy seeing people hurt, especially when he's the cause of it. He likes to see people enjoying life and so he always tries to do better when it comes to his friends. He's a great friend to have around because he will drop everything for you if that's what you need. He's always there for his friends because he values them so highly. Though he can be loud, he's also incredibly gentle and caring. He's in touch with the world around him and understands it. Frequently he spent more time with animals than people in his childhood, finding that he preferred their company. Caring for the animals gave him a great appreciation for life. He's such a worrier though. Friends, classes or animals, he's always worrying about things happening to them. Usually it's irrational, having no reason for him to worry, but he's going to anyway. He cares so much about everything in his life that he's always worried something will take them away - not that he'll ever admit it. This stress and worry can normally build up. O'Kane prefers to hide his troubles under a smile and act like there's nothing wrong. He doesn't want people to worry about him, so he chooses to let his problems pile up instead. He can only take so much though before he has to let it all out. Usually he'll escape the school dorms to hide elsewhere to be alone. He doesn't want to worry his friends and doesn't want them to see him cry. This has only gotten worse from the Royal-Rebel conflict. O'Kane hates conflict. Arguments, fights, all of it. He hates having to see people divided up and fighting each other. He thinks everyone should get along because surely it's better for all of them in the end. 'Interests' ''Animals O'Kane and animals go hand in hand. Although he only has Patchwork at Ever After High, he absolutely loves all kinds of animals! It doesn't matter what kind of animal they are, they're his friends in some way! Even the grumpiest of animals somehow find it in themselves to be nice to him somewhat. He always gets very attached to animals on his farm, so when it's necessary to... well... put them down for food, he usually gets somewhat sad - although, he is very thankful for their sacrifice, even if he doesn't eat meat himself. ''Cooking'' O'Kane prefers to take care of his own meals when he can, deciding to use what he grows himself to eat. He enjoys cooking meals for people, and although he's not an expert at cooking, he loves learning more dishes. ''Farm Work'' If there's one thing O'Kane would dedicate his life to, it's farm work. Before he was fully aware of his destiny, he spent all his time on the farm, helping his dad out. When he was younger, he looked up to his dad a lot, admiring how hard working he was. O'Kane wants to be just like his dad and take over the farm for him eventually. ''Forest Walks'' O'Kane adores going out and about, but most of all, he loves forest walks. A lot of the time he walks in silence through the woods, taking in all the small sounds of the world around him. He finds it incredibly relaxing and calming and listens to the wind in the trees, the crunching of the earth beneath his feet. He loves going for walks all year round since every season gives different sounds of the forest. ''Gardening'' Flowers and plants are both things O'Kane loves. He grows his own fruits and vegetables regularly, especially near the school, and also often grows flowers. Taking Environmental Magic has helped him pursue this further, allowing him to learn to garden better. ''Reading'' He didn't get a lot of time to do this before Ever After High, but the times he did get, he'd sit under a tree and read as the sun dawned or set. He enjoys reading a good book, and hardly cares about the kind of book it is, but he is very drawn to stories about heroes. ''Sewing'' An incredibly unknown fact is that O'Kane actually knows how to sew! By no means can he make clothes, but he can make cushions, teddy bears and often embroideries stuff. A lot of the patchwork on his own clothes is his own handiwork! He firmly believes in repairing things if they can be repaired - even his clothes. Someone should tell him that he should maybe stop repairing his underwear though. I mean it's cute, but that's one thing he can't just constantly try to repair. ''Woodshop'' Although he'd done some wood work before, when he attended Ever After High, he decided this would be a good subject to take. Related to his farm work, it's become very useful for him, and is one of his preferred subjects. He enjoys it so much that he's even carved into the poles of his bed. 'Appearance' O'Kane is a younger Irish boy, who is quite tall and lean. He seems to hunch over slightly to match his room-mate’s height a bit better. He has plenty of freckles all over, and bright green eyes with platinum blond hair to match. No matter what he wears, he usually wears a black hairband to push his hair out of his face - sometimes it's clips or something else though. His colour scheme depends very heavily on light blues and patchwork type patterns, making him stand out from his friends who all embrace a royal look. He seems to wear things much more down-to-earth and heavily reminds people that he lived on a farm before coming to Ever After High. This appearance of his shows that he doesn’t wish to spend money on ridiculous things, and rather appear as a modest and humble person. A lot of what he wears is actually designed or chosen by Opaline because he struggles to choose things out himself so he can fit in. ''Fairytale – Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse :''Main Article: Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse 'How do they feel about their story?' As the son of Teig O'Kane, his story expects him to romance several girls, foolishly spend money and be a general nuisance to his town. Beyond this, he's expected to get Mary pregnant and then have to marry her. To begin with, he doesn't take big issue with his destiny, and although not happy with the destiny, he doesn't believe in complaining since it won't change anything. After Legacy Day though, things change. They're all presented with a new option. With Opaline's words, O'Kane can't help but slowly disagree with a lot of destinies, including his own. As he figures himself out, he finds himself becoming a Rebel without even realizing. After becoming a Rebel, he's not very outwardly spoken about the stance still. He believes that the choice should be up to the person. Since O'Kane doesn't have anyone to discuss his story with, he finds that his destiny is only his choice. He holds a somewhat different opinion with other stories, such as Opaline and Obsidian's. Their story affects those two the most, and he feels in that case it's up to both of them. He takes heavy issue with Raven Queen rebelling on Legacy Day since her story did not just include her, but also Apple White and one of the Charmings. O'Kane would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't thankful though. ''History 'Childhood' O'Kane lost his mother and his unborn sibling when he was only 4 years old. Growing up without a mother was a struggle, but he heard so much about her from his dad. As he grew up, he began helping out on the farm, eager to make his dad proud. He found he had quite a natural knack at caring for the animals they kept and often if it was cold or one was ill, he'd go lie with them in the barn. He was extremely good at keeping them healthy and noticing when something was wrong. This hard-working childhood has brought O'Kane up to value his dad's work and where he comes from. He couldn't ask for anything better. 'First Day At Ever After High' O'Kane stuck out at Ever After High for the first little bit. He'd worn his best clothes but even they weren't enough to compare with the beautiful and intricate outfits of all the students around him. He found himself sticking out, and Star seemed to notice that he was down about it. She ends up taking him to Opaline, who makes him an outfit and helps him fit in. This was one of the first steps to him feeling more relaxed and confident about Ever After High. This was also the start of a beautiful friendship. 'Legacy Day' O'Kane never got a chance to sign the Book of Legends, although on this day he wished to. He was fully prepared to sign it, but it never happened. He ended in a bit of a panic during Legacy Day due to Opaline running away but once things concluded and settled down, he remained a Neutral, still intending on following his destiny. 'After Way Too Wonderland' O'Kane knew what he was doing - he wasn't following his destiny, however things actually still become complicated. With Obsidian and Opaline now bound by no destiny, he was a little unsure about them, and sort of avoids them for a little. Not only that but he returns home for a bit, trying to decide if he actually wants to stay at Ever After High. Relationships 'Family' ''Dad - Riley O'Kane This is the only family O'Kane has since his mum passed away when he was very young. He has always admired his dad for his hard work, and before he even knew about his destiny, he always wanted to be like him. He desires to follow his dad's footsteps and take over the farm. O'Kane desperately wants to make his dad proud. To begin with, O'Kane is willing to follow his destiny if it means his dad'll be proud of him. However as things unfold, O'Kane realizes he doesn't want to follow his destiny, and even though he chooses to become a Rebel, his dad supports him all the way. The two don't get to talk as much as they want since they're both bad with technology, but they keep in contact as best as they can (tackling the troubles of MirrorPhones together) and meet up whenever O'Kane has a break from school. The two are almost like best friends as well as being parent and child. ''Mum - Amy O'Kane'' O'Kane doesn't have a lot of memories of his mum. She was the previous Mary of the story, randomly picked from the village. O'Kane knows most of the things about her from his dad, and holds her in high regards. He believes her to have been an amazing person and often has a photo of her in his room, house and also on his person. He cares deeply for her, and hopes she's proud of the life he's leading. ''Younger Sibling - Cameron O'Kane'' Never born due to Amy's death, Cameron is still remembered by O'Kane and his dad. This unborn child still received a funeral and was also named Cameron by Riley. Unlike Amy, he doesn't talk a lot about Cameron, so O'Kane doesn't know much about this sibling, but he does know that his dad had been so excited about having another child. O'Kane hopes that Cameron is also proud of him. 'Pet(s)' ''Rabbit - Patchwork'' Patchwork is a small Holland Lop rabbit. She has cute white and brown fur that is splotched over her fur in a blended patchy fashion. She has two floppy ears, one is completely brown while the other is brown and white. His Throne-coming outfit seems to be themed loosely around Patchwork. Although he shouldn't, O'Kane often carries Patchwork with him to classes. If you ever see him putting a piece of lettuce under the table, it's because he's got Patchwork with him. ''Horse - Plaid'' Plaid is a big beautiful black Shire horse, who has been with O'Kane for ages. The horse is older than him and used to belong to his mother before him. He takes great pride in Plaid, and although the other isn't at the school, O'Kane is always excited about getting to go home and see him. Back at home, Plaid helps with the farm work, being able to pull heavy weights. He's quite a temperamental horse so only O'Kane and his father are able to go near him. However, O'Kane is the only one allowed to ride Plaid. Not even his father can get the trust of his wife's old horse. ''Sheep - Woolly'' The best of the flock, Woolly has the most uncreative name known to man. O'Kane apparently named this Galway sheep when he was younger and the name stuck. Woolly seems to be very affectionate to the O'Kane family, and relaxes really easily around them. It's not unknown for O'Kane to end up with a visit from her in the morning when he's reading his book by the tree. ''Lamb - Cottontail'' Cottontail was one of the Galway lambs born not long before O'Kane had to go to Ever After High. The poor girl was the runt of the new sheep that were born that Spring. Cottontail almost didn't make it and had to be kept in the house so O'Kane could keep a close eye on her. Miraculously, she eventually got better, and was capable of rejoining the flock and O'Kane is excited to see how she's getting on back home. 'Romance' ''Kirk Hamilton Although to start with, these two are just friends, Kirk has always felt something more. After meeting briefly somewhat in First Year, the two have been friends ever since. They didn't talk a whole lot (much to Kirk's disappointment probably), but they got along. After the events of Legacy Day, Kirk and O'Kane began to talk a bit more. Sadly, despite all O'Kane's flirting, he remained entirely oblivious to the one person who had been crushing on him since First Year. Everyone else had even noticed before him! Finally having it pointed out to him made him incredibly awkward. Having a tense relationship for a while, O'Kane didn't exactly know where he stood with Kirk. Eventually he decided why not. The relationship started from O'Kane trying to understand his own feelings and get to know Kirk, but without him even realizing he'd fallen for Kirk equally as far. Things are still a little awkward, especially since O'Kane's romantic knowledge stops at flirting. Kirk seems to take the lead more while O'Kane begins getting used to being in an actual relationship. The two share a Date Night pack together, and attend a Ceilidh Dance. 'Best Friends Forever After' ''Obsidian Tunnel Both O'Kane's roommate and closest friend, these two get along brilliantly. Knowing each other since day one, the two seem to hold things very close to them, including each other. To start with, O'Kane had a neutral view, meaning the two really didn't disagree on anything. Finding out who Obsidian went out to meet in the dead of night, O'Kane started teasing a little, but in a playful way. He accidentally crossed the line one time but after a scolding, he has never crossed it again. Once the conflict started up, things were tense for a little while since O'Kane was gradually taken to the Rebel side, putting him opposite from Obsidian, who was a Royal through and through. The two still get along though, not letting the conflict get between them. It is a fun thing to note though that had Obsidian not been dating Opaline, there may have been a high chance of O'Kane falling for his roommate. Due to Obsidian having a girlfriend though, O'Kane avoids liking the other like that. He does totally think Obsidian is good-looking though, but firmly states that ''"Opaline and Obsidian are pretty much soulmates. No way am I getting involved." ''Opaline Glass Other than Obsidian, O'Kane has two other best friends, one of which is Opaline. He met her on the first day, rather awkwardly needing help. He stuck out since he wore rather plain clothes unlike the other students, and so Opaline helped him out. The two quickly became friends after that. O'Kane is not without his flirting, and often teases and flirts with Opaline in a cute but friendly way. He looks up to Opaline, thinking she seems very brave, and when the Royal-Rebel conflict starts, he ends up taking her side because of her words. Star Thalergeld Star is O'Kane's saviour. Sticking out on the first day of school was hard, but this was how he met Star. Thankful for her help - Star took him to Opaline - he chose to spend more time with Star as well, and quickly became friends with her. He treats Star almost like a little sister, finding her cute and quite fun to be around. He enjoys laughing and joking around with her and will happily drop everything for her. 'Friends' Auliver Midas At first, O'Kane neither likes or dislikes Auliver. When they first meet, O'Kane finds himself getting increasingly frustrated with Auliver's attitude, but slowly warms up. It takes time, but before long, O'Kane gets used to the other's habit of just making himself relevant, and it becomes less of a bother. The pair are now solid friends, who love to make laughs, and mess around with each other. They always get up to mischief, but they are more alike than people realize. The pair seem to show a happy front, but deep down, they seem to understand one another's troubles. Chelsea York O'Kane knew Chelsea from first year, and never really talked to her or Kirk. Since O'Kane began getting to know Kirk though, O'Kane undoubtedly began getting along with Chelsea - he had no choice for one. The pair do clash a little, with Chelsea's personality being quite a lot for O'Kane to handle but they are friends. They don't actively spend time on their own, more due to her being ''Kirk's friend, but it wouldn't be a lie to say the two haven't talked to each other on their own. They just usually get along better in a group. ''Heartha Knave This is a very odd friendship. Not really seen as one on Heartha's side, O'Kane worries about her a lot more than he really should. Although he knows she does bad things, he desperately wants to see her have friends and not be alone. He feels sorry for her - though he'd never say it out loud - and sticks by her as her friend so she's not alone. Petra T. Dutch Petra is amazing in O'Kane's eyes. He doesn't talk with her a heap, and mostly admires her. If he was straight, he would definitely be head over heels for her. He understands her, and respects her wishes, and often the two will sit in silence if they're together. The two seem to spend a lot of time in the Gardening Club together. While Petra was hurt by Heartha, O'Kane can't find it in him to take sides. He never asks Petra to forgive Heartha - what she did was unforgivable - but instead does his best to be Petra's friend. He also doesn't mention anything about Adam's crush on Petra, believing that his attempt to form a relationship with her should be of his own power. 'Acquaintances' Aroha Kotiro Enjoying each other's company in the Book Club, it's still too much to say that O'Kane and Aroha are friends. He finds her somewhat awkward and difficult to get along with, and he wouldn't say they're friends, but it's not as if they don't get along. Over time, Aroha seemed to warm up, and the pair even began suggesting books to each other to read. Still, their relationship remains at 'reading buddies'. ''Rowan Dove O'Kane has spoken to Rowan maybe once or twice properly, but considering how his sister usually hovers, it's incredibly hard to pin him down. O'Kane is not someone who likes to pity others, finding it rude, but he feels he can't stop himself with Rowan. There's just something sad about him obediently following his sister and never being able to make friends. 'Rivals' Prince Adam Serpentine The flirty pair have something of a rivalry. It's friendly to say the least because the two are friends beyond their rivalry, but they like the challenge the other presents. If one of them does something, the other will do it better. It's a never-ending cycle. The two also spend time in the Gardening Club together. O'Kane is well aware of Adam's crush on Petra. The three spend a lot of time together, and Adam always comes to O'Kane for advice. Although he advised Adam to tread carefully due to the events between Heartha and Petra, he's secretly cheering them on from the side. He genuinely believes Adam would treat Petra right, despite Adam's attitude a lot of the time. O'Kane is well aware of Adam's true character. 'Enemies' Pearl Dove O'Kane is someone who doesn't hate people. He doesn't hate or declare people his enemies however one person has achieved the impossible - Rowan's older sister, Pearl. At first, he wasn't bothered but slowly he found himself angry at Pearl, something that never happens. Watching this girl drag her brother around, and declaring herself as a 'Royal' finally got to O'Kane. He tries to hold his tongue, but Pearl has a habit of poking at O'Kane's weaknesses and riling him up in all the right (or should I say, wrong) ways. The two have this tense relationship where they're aware they don't get along, but O'Kane continues to try act nice... and she stomps all over him. Outfits Each of O'Kane's outfits will usually have a patchwork type pattern and be more down-to-earth than others (with exception of Legacy Day). Unlike most Ever After High students, O'Kane prefers to dress in modest clothes. Usually he wears varieties of light blues and occasionally green and always has some kind of headpiece holding his hair back. Class-ic Schedule In all his classes, O'Kane works his hardest to get the best grades he can. He seems to have a natural talent for Beast Training and Care, finding he gets along with animals incredibly easily. The only class he seems to have trouble with is Wooing 101, however this is because he actively goes out his way to fail and avoid it. He's been in trouble multiple times about it, and is trying desperately to have the class switched out for something more of his liking. Outside of class, although he does stuff with his friends, he seems to do extra work for Beast Training and Care, often spending extra time with the animals when he can. If there's ever anything to do for the class, you can bet he's there. 'Classes Taken' *Beast Training and Care *Chemythstry *Geografairy *Grimmnastics *Hexonomics *Science and Sorcery *Woodshop *Wooing 101 Clubs 'Book Club' Although he doesn't attend this club ''all the time, he still enjoys the company of the other members. One such member, Aroha, is always there, and although the two start off awkward, they now get along and recommend books to one another. O'Kane prefers the outside though as a reading atmosphere so his attendance to the club is usually more for recommendations than actual reading. It's very rare that he actually reads during club time, and prefers discussions at this time. 'Ever After Host Club' A regular host at the club, O'Kane finds this club incredibly rewarding. He enjoys seeing people smile, and be satisfied, and being a part of this club allows him that pleasure. The club does seem to become a little more than that when you take Adam into account. The pair love a challenge, and it's clear they have some kind of rivalry in the club. The actual rivalry is somewhat of an attraction for them, and the two play it up because they find it incredibly enjoyable. O'Kane often finds himself with Kirk in the club, but there's still a drawback from the club, and its name is Pearl. Loving to poke fun at O'Kane, he does nothing but smile. Adam has been subject to many rantings after the club is over. 'Gardening Club' Probably the club he spends the most time in, he attends this club with Petra and Adam. The three are a little trio of friends from this club, and O'Kane frequently grows his other fruit, vegetables and flowers. Herbs as well. He also spends his own time attending this club. ''Song Themes *Waiting for Love - Avicii *Wanderer's Lullaby - Adriana Figueroa Tropes *''A Lady On Each Arm: Taken in a unique way, ladies are rather taken with his flirtatious nature, and you're likely to see him with some girl. Or two. *''Animal Motifs'': O'Kane is naturally very linked to animals already, but his rabbit, Patchwork, seems to embody and symbolize a lot of traits that he attempts to hide. *''Big Ego, Hidden Depths'': O'Kane acts as if he has it all under control, and he seems confident in himself, however the truth is that it's all a lie and he's incredibly insecure. *''Character Development'': O'Kane starts off as a neutral in the conflict, and intends on following his destiny for his father to begin with, however meeting Opaline, he seems to take a different turn and becomes more independent from pleasing his father for the sake of tradition. *''Even The Guys Want Him'': Yup, just going to put this here. Don't mind this. This isn't spoilers to something. *''Friend to All Living Things'': Have you seen his home? His room? He takes care of a large number of animals, though most notably a rabbit, a horse and a sheep. *''Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold'': O'Kane is blond, and he's too sweet for his own good. Enough said. *''Noble Male, Roguish Male'': Paired with Obsidian, O'Kane is clearly the Roguish Male of the pair. Being roommates, the two are surprisingly different, and O'Kane definitely carries a more care-free, rougher personality than Obsidian. *''OOC is Serious Business'': O'Kane comes off as a very cheerful and pleasant guy, who is very outgoing, but it might be surprising when he seems genuinely sad as he seems to hide this from others. ''Trivia *Rabbits symbolize comfort and vulnerability. O'Kane embodies these elements himself very heavily and values them highly. *O'Kane despises taking Wooing 101, and avoided taking the class as much as he could before becoming friends with Opal. Since then, he finds it more entertaining to joke around in the class. **Until Opaline and Obsidian moved up to Advanced Wooing. Now he's back to skipping. *O'Kane values effort and hard-work the most in people. *O'Kane is a vegetarian. Fanfiction Appearances *Opaline Glass's Diary (At some point, hasn't appeared yet) *Quinn O'Kane's Diary AUs ''Dangan Ronpa As a Super High School Level, O'Kane would be a SHSL Animal Farmer. He's unlikely to ever be a Mastermind, but could easily be manipulated into being a Mole. He would most likely be murdered due to his naivety and trust in others. ''Harry Potter'' O'Kane is born as a muggleborn, with no knowledge of the Wizarding World. He is sorted as a Hufflepuff and takes his rabbit Patchwork as his pet (breaking the rules, thanks O'Kane). His partonus is also a rabbit. ''Hunger Games'' O'Kane hails from District 10, being an animal farmer, and generally being somewhat a shepherd. Unlike Ever After High universe, he likely owns a dog in this universe to help with the sheep. He would never volunteer for the games, out of fear of his own life, however if he were to ever be chosen, he'd probably use every chance he has to get sponsors for his fellow District tribute. He'd likely study plants and herbs during the training. After the training, O'Kane would likely end up with a low score, somewhere around a 7 due to his survival skills and strength. Beyond that though, he does not offer up much else. Entering the games, he is actually likely to be the first death. Instead of partaking in the games, he is incredibly likely to step off his podium before the games even begin, letting himself be blown up. He has a very pacifist nature that wouldn't let him get far in the games. He chooses to give his fellow tribute a chance. ''RWBY'' O'Kane is a regular person from Vale, who's mother was a huntress. His mother died while out on a mission - to be her last since she was pregnant - and all that was found was her weapon. O'Kane, desiring to make his father and his late mother and sibling proud, decided he wanted to become a hunter. Unlike many hunters and huntresses, O'Kane never attends a combat school and instead learns to fight at his farm. He enters Beacon Academy through a lot of hard work, with the desire to make his family proud, but it has also gradually become his passion to do the right thing. Instead of having his own weapon, O'Kane has inherited his mother's weapon, which appears to be a shepherd's staff. It's a magical based weapon infused with Earth dust. It has the ability to manipulate the earth. When the team sorting began, and all the new students were thrown into Emerald Woods, O'Kane landed on his own, using his staff's abilities to manipulate the earth to catch him. At first, O'Kane meets Opaline, who has her eyes covered. Instead of sticking with him, she apologizes and quickly runs off. It doesn't take long for O'Kane to end up with Star. Eventually they are sorted into teams, and O'Kane becomes part of Team GOST, which consists of Opaline, Obsidian, Star and himself - Opaline as the leader. Later it's discovered by his team that he's a rabbit faunus, with a little tail. His semblance is somewhat inspired by his dependence on others, but also the ghost element of his story. He is capable of copying someone else or himself for a very short period of time. He can only have one clone up at a time though or else he gets a headache. His clones usually have a ghostly appearance, and can be dispersed easily by others, but are effective for short bursts. ''Quotes *"You know everyone knows, right?"'' - O'Kane to Opaline *''"Swoon, oh Adam your advances have made me weak!"'' - O'Kane to Adam sarcastically *''"She's beautiful, head-strong, Italian, and probably the best girlfriend you could ever have."'' - O'Kane, commenting on how everyone wants to flirt with Opaline. **''"Why is Italian there?"'' - Opaline **''"It just went with the flow."'' - O'Kane *''"opaline and obsidian is the worst kept secret in the history of ever after"'' - O'Kane's Mirror Blog ''Gallery'' ^365404D4A0DD6A43814008A640004DB26A090CC90C80D6263E^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|WIP Design by Aquamarinesandopals quinnwritting.png|O'Kane's name on the doll box Okanelineartcasual.png|Lineart for his casualwear by TheLuckyKira Category:Irish Category:Quinn O'Kane Category:OCs by TheLuckyKira Category:Teig O’Kane (Tadhg O Cáthán) and the Corpse Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Irish fairytales Category:TheLuckyKira